Train ride
by AlwaysChn
Summary: AU. No curse and everybody is a bit older. Emma and Regina meet each other in a train. Swan Queen. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first attempt to write anything. Please tell me what you think, I'm eager to learn. And a little warning, I'll do my best, but English isn't my first language.**

* * *

Regina looked out of the train window to the station. _Who would make this kind of noise in a public area?_ She thought. She was just listening to her music on her phone, when she heard it. Someone screaming with anger. A woman. A beautiful woman actually. She was wearing a blue jeans, which fitted her perfectly around her hips. A with tank top and an awful looking red leather jacket. One hand in her blonde hair and in the other hand she had her phone, which she was screaming towards.

''_You seriously think I give a damn about your opinion Neal?_ _'' _The woman screamed to her phone, obviously not giving shit about the people who were eavesdropping. _''You had your freaking chance and blew it. With me and him! _The last words she said with hesitation and as much venom as she could. _''Bye''_ The blonde said in a whisper. Although Regina couldn't hear the last word, she saw the pain it brought with it. With a last look the woman threw the phone in a trash can.

Regina looked at the beautiful blonde with a weird look on her face. It was like she knew her from somewhere. When she looked closer she saw a tear coming down from her eye. One single tear. _. I want to hug the her, make all the pain go away. _ She thought. _Wait.. what? _She quickly looked back at her book, not remembering at which page she was. She was reading Harry Potter. She knew it was a stupid childish book. But she liked to read about a magic that didn't exist in this world and still everyone knew about. The train began to move again. Regina quickly looked out of the window to see if the blonde was still there. She felt weird when she didn't saw her. _What the hell is happening to me?_

Just as she was about to start a new chapter in her book she heard a voice. _''Hey, can I sit here?'' _The voice was sweet and calm, it sounded like she didn't expected anything. Of anyone. Regina was already taking her stuff away when she looked up. She looked right in the hazel eyes of the blonde. _''Yes, of course''_ Regina muttered. Not daring to look at the blonde again she brought her attention back to her book.

Half an hour past by and neither of the woman said anything, but both stealing glances at each other. It wasn't until the blonde stared looking for something before Regina dared to say anything.

''_You threw your phone away, dear.''_

'' _Right..'' _She said with a frown. _''Wait, you were watching me?'' _The blonde asked with curiosity written all over her face.

''_Yes, well it was hard not to, The whole station could heard you scream.'' _Regina pointed out.

''_Right.. yeah, well whatever'' _The blonde said with a shrug. _''I'm Emma by the way. __Emma Swan.''_ Emma had no idea why she just told a complete stranger her name. She just had this odd feeling she knew the brunette somehow. When the brunette didn't say anything, Emma just looked at her. From her beautiful brown hair and deep brown eyes till her black heels that screamed 'fuck me'.

She was still staring at her heels when she heard a soft whisper.

''_Regina. Regina Mills''_ was the only thing the brunette could say. Still dazzled by the fact that this stranger, this complete stranger, this beautiful complete stranger, introduced herself to her. _Why would she- Why would Emma tell her her name? _She thought. _No one ever really does say anything to me. No one ever tried to have a real and decent conversation with me. Probably because I don't care about them either.. _

Not ready to let this moment go she asked _''why were you screaming actually?''._

Emma just looked at her with a smile._ ''I was mad''._

''_Of who?'' _Regina asked. Not thinking about the fact that even do Emma told her her name, she still was just a stranger.

''_Of my ex-boyfriend'' _Emma simply said.

''_Why?''_ Regina asked again.

''_Hahaha, aren't you curious!'' _Emma said with a smile.

Regina simply looked at the hazel eyes next to her. She enjoyed the sound of the blondes voice, she didn't want her to stop talking.

Emma looked back at the brown eyes and with a frown she started talking. _''A few years ago a made a decision. A decision I never told him about , and I guess he found out and is not really happy about it.'' _Emma was now playing with her blonde locks twisting it around her finger, still looking in the brown eyes. _''But he doesn't have any right to be mad actually, he left.''_ Emma was now really starting to wonder why the hell she was telling this to Regina. _I don't even know her!_

''_He doesn't really have any right to have an opinion about your... decision?'' _Regina simply questioning.

''_No, no guess he doesn't'' _Emma said with a frown.

''_Then why are you letting him get to you so much?''_

Emma sat up straight now facing the brunette entirely. ''He was the only one I had''

Emma felt like she was under some kind of spell. She wanted to tell Regina everything. About how her parents left her at the side of the high way when she was just a baby, about how she went from foster home to foster home. About Neal and that he was her first love. Hell, he was her only love. How he betrayed her and got her in to juvy. How she gave birth to this beautiful baby boy and that she had to give him away because she couldn't take care of him like he deserved. She wanted to tell Regina everything.

This time it was Regina who had a frown. _''Well, that's just awful dear. You deserve way better then that''._

The train was starting to slow down and Regina got up to getter her belongings. Emma also got up to make room for the brunette to leave.

When She got all of her stuff Regina just looked at Emma. _''I do hope you find someone. Because not having someone, well that's just the worst curse imaginable.''_

_The hell with it! _Emma thought. And she took Regina face into her hands and kissed her. At first Regina froze. But after a few seconds she dropped her stuff on the ground and gave in to the kiss. Pulling the blonde closer, not caring that they were still in a public place.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm going to make a thing to put a quote in every chapter. The first wasn't hard to get. In this one there two. Hope you find them! Happy new year!**

* * *

When She got all of her stuff Regina just looked at Emma. _''I do hope you find someone. Because not having someone, well that's just the worst curse imaginable.''_

_The hell with it! _Emma thought. And she took Regina face into her hands and kissed her. At first Regina froze. But after a few seconds she dropped her stuff on the ground and gave in to the kiss. Pulling the blonde closer, not caring that they were still in a public place.

Right when she did that she pushed the blonde away again. _What the hell was she thinking? ''What do you think you're doing Miss Swan?'' _Regina asked with a stern voice.

''_Saying goodbye'' _Emma simply said. _''Where are we exactly?''_ She asked looking out of the train window and not caring about the angry looks she was getting.

''_Storybrooke.''_

''_Storybrooke? Seriously?''_ Emma grinned at the woman who was still standing in front of her. _''So I guess this is goodbye then?''_

''_Goodbye Miss Swan''_ And she walked away.

''_Bye Regina!''_ She heard Emma calling after her. She heard the smile in her voice but didn't look back. _This did not just happen, what the hell is wrong with me. Why did I pushed her away? No, why did I give in? God, pull yourself together! You will never see the woman again. _

Regina could not have been more wrong.

* * *

It had been 2 years since her run in with the brunette and Emma hadn't thought about it in a long time. She had never told anybody about Neal. Sure she hadn't even mentioned his name or the details about their story, but she never told anyone so much. And then the kiss. It hadn't last for more than 3 seconds, but still Emma had never been kissed like that before. She had dreamed about the woman for months. Not that she would ever say that out loud. It had been 2 years.

She was just home from work when she heard the doorbell rang. She was a bail bondsperson and she liked it. Every day was different. This particular was as asshole, he didn't care about his wife or his family. So Emma was happy to put him back behind bars.

Emma looked at her clock 10 pm. _Who the hell could it be?_ She opened the door and looked right in the eyes of a brown eyed boy. _''Hey, are you Emma Swan?'' _the boy asked.

_Crap. _Was the only thing she could think of. She didn't need to ask him who he was. He was exactly Neal, but twenty years younger. _''What do you want?''_ It was rude, she knew it but she didn't asked for this. There was a reason why he was not in her life.

''_I just want to know who my mom is'' the boy asked. _Not giving damn about how rude the blonde was. He walked in the apartment with Emma right behind him.

''_I'm not your mom kid.''_

''_Yeah yeah, whatever. Can I have something to drink, I'm seriously dried out!_'' he walked right to the fridge not even waiting for answer.

''_What? No kid, you can't have something to drink. We've got to get you home. Where do you live?'' _She asked irritated. _Yes it was definitely a good thing to give him away. I'm not cut out to be a parent. _

''_Not telling you''_ he said with a smirk. _''I'm Henry by the way.'' _ The smirk was gone and all Emma could was kindness. She could see he turned out to be a good kid. His eyes were pure. He maybe were a know it all, but also knows when to shut up. He took some juice from the fridge and drank it right out of the bottle.

''_You could at least use a glass''_ Emma said a little less annoyed. She liked the kid. _''But seriously kid, your mom probably worried sick. I should get you home, how long have you been gone anyway?''_

''_Well school ended at 2, normally I have soccer today and dinner at a friend's, so she can only have been missing me for a few hours.''_ Still drinking out of the bottle.

''_Only a few hours?! Shit kid! I'm mean... don't you ever use that kind of langue's.'' _She said with a frown.

Henry bursted into laughter. _''Hahahaha, it's a little late for that talk don't you think.''_ Emma had to laugh too.

''_Yeah, you're probably right... No but seriously, where do you live?''_

''_Storybrooke, Maine.''_

With this news Emma could only smile deviously.

''_Well, let's go then''_ she said abruptly, still smiling

Henry looked at her _''You ok? You're acting a little weird you know?''_

Emma walked though warts the door. ''Since _when am I not allowed to smile?!''_ She said while throwing her hands in the air. _''Come on kid, we need to go. It's a long ride to Storybrooke.''_

The ride to Storybrooke was a quiet one. Both of them didn't really know what to say and both were far away in their own thoughts. Henry did really look a lot like Neal. She couldn't see herself in him. _Well maybe the nose.._ She thought about her time in juvy. How she had to proof herself to the other inmates before you could really see she was pregnant. Everything she had to do to make the other respect her. Even thinking about it made her sick to her stomach. On TV it looked like juvy wasn't as bad as an actual prison. But that's not true. On that age it doesn't matter where you are, if it's not home, it's terrible. She thought about the day she gave birth to the little baby boy. July 11th. Her water broke around eleven in the morning. Her first thought was that she had peed her pants, but she couldn't even remember the last time she had done that. It didn't take long for pain to kick in. It was unbearable. She looked to her right. _But worth it though. _She could see he had turned out to be a good kid, a bit cocky maybe. But that was probably another thing he had from Neal. He wasn't really big, but you could see he was strong. You could see it by his arms. _He probably does more then only soccer. _

''_How did you find me actually?''_ She was dying to ask that question from the moment he had rang her doorbell.

''_Internet, google and a site named whoisyourmommy'' _he said with a shrug and looked back through the window.

''_ whoisyourmommy...'' _Emma had to laugh._ ''Seriously?''_

''_Yeah I know, it sounds like a porn site. But it was actually very helpful''_ he laughed too.

They drove by the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sigh right in to the main street. Emma pulled the yellow bug over to the right side of the road. _''Okay, so where does your house live?''_

''_Mifflin street 108.''_

Emma looked at Henry _''Yes, now I know exactly where your house is...''_

Henry chuckled. _''At the end of the road left and then the first road on your right.''_

Emma pulled over at number 108, which was a very white and big house_. ''Jeez kid, you're house is huge''_

''_Yeah well, my mom is the mayor.''_

Emma brought her hand to her hair._ ''Of course she is.'' _She sigh.

They both got out of the car and walked to the white house, but the doors already opened and a woman ran right to Henry. _''Thank god, your okay''_ the brunette said and she started hugging Henry. _''Don't you ever do that again young man._'' She now said with a stern voice but still holding the boy. That's when the brunette looked at the woman who was standing behind her son. That was when brown eyes met hazel, once again.


	3. Chapter 3

''_Don't you ever do that again young man._'' She now said with a stern voice but still holding the boy. That's when the brunette looked at the woman who was standing behind her son. That was when brown eyes met hazel, once again.

''_Henry, are you okay?''_ It was a man's voice. Emma hadn't even noticed him. The man had brown hair and bright blue eyes. He had something childlike around him, but he was handsome anyway.

''_Yeah, I'm fine dad, just a bit tir-''_

''_Miss Swan, never thought I would see you again. Here. ''_ Regina didn't even noticed that Henry was talking. She finally had let him go and was now intensely looking at Emma. _She remembers my name. After all these years, she still knows my name. _Emma thought, she was starting to feel weird. Even though Regina was talking to her, she couldn't take her eyes of the man behind the brunette.

Henry said his goodbyes to Emma and went, to what she assumed, his bedroom. _''I am sorry, but apparently am I the only one that doesn't know you. I'm Daniel Mills._'' The man held out his hand to Emma which she shook._ ''Emma Swan.''_

''_Miss Swan what are you doing here?'' _asked a cold voice. Emma looked at the brunette woman. She was surprised at the anger in her face but didn't back down.

''_Henry brought me''_

''_Now, why would he do that?'' Regina _stepped forward invading the blondes personal space.

With this Emma hesitated. She couldn't just blurt out who she was. If the roles would've been reversed, she would probably never want to hear that her son went out of his way to find his birth mother.

It was Daniel who finally said something. _''You're Henry's birth mother, aren't you?'' _Curiosity was written all over his face. _''You kinda look like him''_ he stated.

''_Daniel could you look if our son is okay?''_ Regina snapped while stepping back. This was just too much. When Daniel was inside the mansion Regina attention went back to Emma. ''What are you doing here?'' She asked again, her voice still cold.

''_Well I couldn't just put him back on the bus now could I.''_ Now it was Emma who was getting pissed. _''Look, I didn't come here to take him away. I could never do that.''_ To you she almost added. _This is stupid. ''He asked me to come home with him and I did. I didn't know you were his is mom.'' _

''_Then you would have put him back on the bus?'' It was more a question then a statement. _

''_What? No of course not!'' _Emma huffed, she felt so powerless. But not in a normal way. Not that powerless was ever normal. No, Emma felt like she just gave all here power, all her energy to the brunette. She felt tired. She just wanted to go to her bed and sleep for a year. She had hoped to see the brunette again, but not like this. _She has a husband for god sakes._ Emma turned around and stared walking back to her yellow bug while rubbing her eyes. _This is just perfect, _she thought.

''_Miss Swan''_ she heard the voice behind her say. _''Would you like something to drink?''_ the voice was still cold but when Emma turned around she could see that the brown eyes were telling a whole different story. _''I think we could both use a drink.'' _The brunette stated and without another word turned around and started walking to the mansion. Emma simply followed. Hell, she could probably use a lot more than just a drink.

* * *

While Regina poured in some apple cider for the both of them, Emma looked around. They were in some kind of study. Although there was a fireplace running, it was a cold room. Everything was black and white patterned. Except for one wall which was full with photos. Photos of Henry growing up. They started at the left side of the wall, at that side he was still a baby boy, all the way till the right side, where was like he is now. A 14 year slender but muscled boy. There were a few photos from Henry and Daniel or Henry and Regina, but there wasn't one with all three of them.

''_Miss Swan''_ Emma turned around. _'' Your drink''_ Regina pointed at the table and Emma sat down on the couch next to it.

They both took their glasses in their hands but only Emma drank from it. Regina just looked at it_. ''Do I need to worry about the father?''_ she asked still looking at het drink.

''_I don't see why.''_

''_Good. Do I need to worry about you?''_ The brunette asked now look at the woman across from her.

''_I already told you that you don't.'' _Emma said while looking into the brunettes eyes. _Damn those eyes. She hasn't changes a bit, not even a wrinkle. _

Regina looked back at her glass. _''So that decision of yours you made few years ago?''_

There wasn't a real question in those words but Emma got it anyway. _''Yeah.. maybe it was more than a few'' _Emma gave Regina a small smile which Regina didn't return. ''Look Regin-''

Daniel showed up in the doorway_. ''He's in bed listening to his music, so is probably asleep in half an hour.''_ He looked at Emma and then looked at his wife. _''So I am gonna go. See you later Regina.'' _He said, waved at Emma and closed the door behind him.

Emma didn't questioned were Daniel was going. It was none of her business. _''Look Regina I'm sorry for barging in like this, I didn't mean anything with it. I didn't even know you were his mom.''_

''_What are you going to do now Miss Swan?'' Not_ looking at Emma, Regina thought back at that train ride. She couldn't deny that that she hadn't thought about it a lot. Who was she kidding, she had even dreamed about the blonde. Still did sometimes, but it was wrong. She was still a married woman for Christ sakes .

Emma sighed. _''Well it's too late for me to ride back home tonight, I guess I'll just find a hotel nearby and sleep over it. This is a pretty strong cider by the way.'' _That made Regina laugh for the first time that night and it made Emma smile too. The brunette really did have a beautiful smile.

''_I make it myself''_ Regina said with small smile looking into to the hazel eyes. Time could've stood still they both wouldn't notice.

It was Emma who broke the silence. _''I should probably go now, it's getting late.''_ Regina's smile disappeared.

"'_Yes it is. Let me walk you out.'' _They both stood up and walked to the door. While Emma put on her jacket Regina opened the door.

''_There is a Bed & Breakfast on main street it is called Granny's , you cannot miss it.''_ Regina informed Emma.

''_Thank you. So will I see you around?''_ Emma was hesitated to ask this, but she had to know.

''_Can't imagine why not.''_ Brown eyes met hazel ones and they both could only smile.

* * *

Emma stepped out in to the cold letting the bug for what it was. That cider was seriously pretty strong. Better to just walk. It was freezing outside but Emma didn't even noticed, she was to happy. She didn't think she would she the woman ever again and here she was. Emma blushed. There was only one thing that was bugging Emma. Daniel, the husband. She had always just assumed the brunette was single. She couldn't imagine her being with someone. Let alone be married. To a man.

Emma walked in to the B&B, it really was easy to find. _''Can I help you?'' _A nice voice asked.

''_I would like a room.''_

* * *

**So yeah, I wasn't planning on adding Daniel to this story. I was actually planning this to be a simple love story, but after I saw the cricket game I was so sad. And I couldn't think of anything sweet or nice. So it's not going to be a simple love story anymore... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry kept you guys waiting, I really had a hard time with this one.. Oh yes, and I forgot the disclaimer, but I think we all know that I don't own anything. Wish I did tho..**

* * *

There was only one thing that was bugging Emma. Daniel, the husband. She had always just assumed the brunette was single. She couldn't imagine her being with someone. Let alone be married. To a man.

Emma walked in to the B&B, it really was easy to find. _''Can I help you?'' _A nice voice asked.

''_I would like a room.''_

* * *

''_So how long are you gonna stay?'' _Henry and Emma where having a late lunch at the diner in Granny's. _''Don't know, haven't really thought things trough.. Why?''_

''_Well, I was thinking maybe... Maybe you could stay here.''_

''_Oh kid, I don't know, I can't just-''_

''_I know, I just want to get to know you.''_ Henry looked at her with his puppy dog eyes.

''_Me too kid, but I have a house and a job in Boston.''_ Emma said sad.

''_Sheriff Graham needs a new deputy and Mary Margaret Blanchard is looking for a roommate.'' _Henry smirked.

Emma was surprised how much he looked like Neal when he did that. _''You already thought about this, didn't you?''_

''_Very much so, yes.''_ He said still smirking.

''_I'll think about okay?''_ Emma raised an eyebrow sipping from her hot cocoa. Turns out they both liked hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon on top.

''_So how did you know my mom, I thought it was a closed adoption?''_ Henry asked, avoiding the last question.

Emma looked at her plate, _''It was kid, I met your mom a few years ago on a train.'' _

''_My mom was in a train, an actual train?!'' _Henry said with disbelieve._ ''Never mind, that's all?''_

''_Yes that's all, why?'' _Emma asked with a frown.

''_No, it's just she was so happy after you left. I've haven't seen her that happy since dad left. So it just got me thinking...'' _Now Henry wasn't the only one frowning.

Emma looked startled,_ ''Wait, your parents are divorced?''_

''_Yes, well not yet. They're in marriage counselling or something, I don't know.'' _Henry took a bite from his burger.

''_Oh shit, sorry kid.''_

* * *

Emma closed the door from mayor's office behind her. She had wanted to talk to Regina about her staying here for a while. It actually went very well. Regina didn't even asked her why. They also didn't talk about the train ride. Although Emma did try to bring the conversation to that point, Regina just cut her off.

Emma didn't brought up Henry's suspicion about her happiness from yesterday evening. Although she wanted to, badly.

She walked to the sheriff's office which was down Main Street across from the Mayor's office. When she walked into to the sheriff's office and saw a good looking British man sit at his desk talking to the phone, _''Yes Miss Geneger, I will make sure your neighbour's dog won't destroy your garden again ... Yes, well good day Miss Geneger.''_

The man rubbed his temples before he looked at Emma and smiled,_ ''How can I help you?''_

Emma took a step forward,_ ''I heard you were looking for a new deputy?'' _It was more of a statement then a question.

''_Yes,''_ the sheriff said and started looking through some papers on his desk, _''Just fill this in please.'' _He gave a formal looking paper to Emma. She sat down by the nearest table. _''You've got a pen?''_

It only took Emma a few minutes to fill out the forms. They were the standard ones, she had done this so many times she barely had to think about it. She handed them over to the sheriff. _''Good,''_ He looked at the forms, _''...Emma, you're hired!''_

''_Wait, no interview?'' _she asked surprised.

He looked genuinly happy,_ ''I've been looking for a new deputy for over a year and a half, I'm just happy someone wants it.'' _He smiled at her._ ''You can start next week.''_

They talked everything through, hours, salary that kind of stuff. She got a badge and Graham also wanted her to wear a uniform._ ''Keep on dreaming boss, that's never gonna happen!'' _She had 2 days left to get all her things sorted out before she started her new job.

''_Do you Mary Margaret Blanchard phone number?''_ Graham looked at her questioningly_. ''I heard she was looking for a roommate.'' _She explained. He handed over a paper with the phone number and they said their goodbyes.

* * *

After ending her call with Mary Margaret about the room she just hired, which was even easier then getting the deputies job. After she had threw away her phone at the train station she had bought a deposable phone at a local supermarket. She had never bothered to buy another one. She headed to Granny's. It was almost dinner time and she was starving.

Emma walked in to Granny's where she saw Daniel making an ass out of himself by Ruby, who gave her the key to her room yesterday and apparently also worked as a waitress. He was drunk, really drunk. _''Oh for Christ sake Daniel, you're drunk.''_ Ruby stated. _''Go home or something.''_ She looked irritated.

''_Daniel,''_ Emma stared walking toward Ruby and Daniel, _''maybe it's time for you to go home.''_

''_Home, Emma what's home?''_

''_Yes, it's definitely time to get you home. I'll take it from here, ''_ she said to Ruby who looked at her gratefully.

Daniel stared talking again while they were outside. '_'Emma home is where your loved ones are.''_ Emma just hummed as a response. _''I don't have a home anymore, Regina doesn't love me anymo-''_ Daniel fell over a curb. He fell right on his face, not even trying to get himself up he continued talking.

_''I don't even know when it started,''_ He turned around, now laying on his back, _''it was just there, like boom.'' _He whispered. _''Like boom.''_

Emma bended over to grab his arm and pulled him up. _''Come on, let's just get you home.''_ She sighed, _''before you kill yourself.'' _They started walking to the mansion again. He almost fell again, but Emma was just in time to catch him.

''_Emma,''_ Daniel stopped walking and griped her arm so she had turn to face him, _''has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?''_

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples_. ''Daniel come on, you're drunk. We need to get yo-'' _Daniel cut her off by crushing his lips on hers.

* * *

Daniel hadn't showed up for their marriage counselling so Regina was looking around Storybrooke. He was probably getting himself drunk again. Like he always did when he didn't show up. She had just left the only bar in Storybrooke and was walking towards Granny's to look for him there. She had just turned around the corner when she saw her husband kissing her son's birth mother.


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel hadn't showed up for their marriage counselling so Regina was looking around Storybrooke. He was probably getting himself drunk again. Like he always did when he didn't show up. She had just left the only bar in Storybrooke and was walking towards Granny's to look for him there. She had just turned around the corner when she saw her husband kissing her son's birth mother.

She never had time to really notice what was happening. She never had a chance to push him away. The kiss was rough and heavy, his lips felt vulgar and it grossed her out. She hadn't kiss anyone after Regina, she never wanted to ruin the dream. Regina's lips were sweet and soft, Daniel was nothing compared to his wife.

Emma had just landed her hands on his shoulders to push him away, when she felt him forcefully back away. It was dark, the only light there was, was on the other side of the street, her eyes were blurry. She tried to focus but couldn't keep the two figures in front of her apart. But she heard a voice, a voice she would recognise everywhere. She heard her voice. It sounded devastated, broken. _''Maybe it's time for you to get a room at Granny's.''_

"_Regina.'' _Her voice sounded husky and unsure. But the woman didn't respond, she didn't even looked at her. She had grabbed Daniel by his neck and started pushing him in the direction to the B&B's without saying another word.

Emma was frozen, she could only look at the two people walking away from her. She felt the tears burn but didn't let them fall. She hadn't cried in years and would be damned to start now. It took a while before she could move again. She started walking in the direction she assumed Regina had come from._ I need a drink. _

The bar was easily found, it was called skunk and you could hear the music already on the other end of the street. _Good,_ she thought, _just what I need right know._

She went to the other end of the bar, to the only empty place left, next to a brown headed woman with pixie looking hair. _''Tequila,''_ she screamed to the bartender.

''_Emma Swan.'' _She heard the woman next to her say.

''_You're Mary Margaret.''_ Emma stated, recognising the voice from the phone. She saw the tequila getting put in front of her and immediately drank it, feeling her throat burn.

''_There is only one reason why a woman drinks her tequila like that,''_ she heard her roommate say, _''another round of tequila please. '_' Mary Margaret said to the bartender.

* * *

Mary Margaret was helping Emma unpack all of her stuff. Not that it was much. She never stayed in the same place for very long. But it was nice that for a change she could unpack her stuff with the company of someone else. They both got pretty drunk yesterday and got the see the ugly side of each other already, both weren't scared.

''_You kissed the Mayor? Our Mayor?!''_ Mary Margaret couldn't stop talking about it.

''_Yes your Mayor.''_

Disbelief was written all over her face. _"Regina Mills?'' _

''_Yes Regina, you sure now we're talking about the same person?''_ Emma asked irritated.

''_Yes well sorry, it's just, she married you know.''_

''_Her husband just drunk kissed me yesterday, so yes I know.''_ Emma sighed.

Mary Margaret bursted out in laughter, _''You trying to make out with the whole Mills family?''_

Emma threw a pillow from her new bed toward her new roommate, _''it isn't funny MM!''_

''_Yes well sorry, but it kinda is,'' _Mary Margaret chuckled and pushed a box of clothes toward the closet. _''I'm sorry, normally I don't laugh when other peoples marriages' are ruined,''_ she was looking very seriously now, _''but it's obvious for everyone that they haven't loved each other anymore for a few years now. It's sad for Henry though.''_

''_Kids are always the ones that get hurt the most,'' _Emma tried not to look at Mary Margaret, she sucked at this kind of conversations, never knew what to say.

* * *

She didn't hear from Daniel or Regina the whole day and the next was no different. She met Henry the next day for another lunch, but it didn't seem like he knew what had happened. _Thank the gods. _She wanted to talk to Regina but didn't exactly knew what to say. She had no idea how much she had seen or thought to have seen, even though. what should she say; _''Sorry your drunk husband kissed me?'' _No probably not such a good idea.

Her new job turned out to be something she was rather good at. Although the paper work was a bitch and some people really could complain about pretty much everything, she liked listening to them. It was actually entertaining to hear about some peoples complains, most of the time her advice was to look for a new hobby, not that she actually said that.

She liked to patrol, she liked to ride around town and looking for shit that needed to be fixed, people who were looking for a fight. Although she hoped she didn't find any drunk guy who was looking to kiss the first girl they could get their hands on. No, once was more than enough.

She walked in to the station when Graham put down his phone_, ''Hey, the animal shelter where I sometimes volunteer just called, one of their man called in sick. I know it's just your first day, but think you could lock up tonight?''_

''_Yeah sure, not a problem.'' _She smiled, it feels to be good to be trusted.

''_Great.'' _He started getting his keys and explained to her what she had to do. It is really simple, only the alarm had to be entered correctly.

After he had left she only had to do some paper work. Most of the time it was something that Miss Geneger had complained about. Apparently she tried to find something new every day.

''_Sheriff Graha-, oh it is you.''_ Regina Mills had just walked in to the sheriff's station.

Emma was surprised with the sudden appearance of the brunette. _''Graham left early today, can I help you with something?'' _A blush snuck his way up to her cheeks.

Without looking Regina said; _''No need, I will talk to him tomorrow._'' And she started walking away already.

''_Regina wait,''_ Emma said quickly while stepping away from her desk toward the brunette, _''don't you think we need to talk?''_

Regina turned around and looked at her with cold brown eyes, all her friendliness was gone. _''Really dear, and about would that be?''_

She was shocked, she had never heard Regina talk like this. Her voice was even colder than her eyes. She looked like she was ready to kill her right away, you couldn't even see any hurt, only vengeance. Looking into the brunettes eyes she lost her ability to speak. _''That was what I thought.''_ And she started walking away again.

''_No Regina, wait! I didn't, I mean, I never, ''_ Regina was still walking away, Emma herself couldn't move an inch. _''He was the first!''_ she screamed now desperately. The brunette stopped, but didn't face the woman behind her.

''_I never kissed anyone after you and I.. After us. ''_ She tried to steady her feet again so she could walk to the brunette.

''_Good day Miss Swan.''_ And Regina left without saying a single word.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know. I'm sorry, but after 5 months of school my teacher decided that I actually had to something(who would have thought that?!) and then my laptop decided it was time for his retirement.. And yada yada yada.**

* * *

''_He was the first!''_ she screamed now desperately. The brunette stopped, but didn't face the woman behind her.

''_I never kissed anyone after you and I.. After us. ''_ She tried to steady her feet again so she could walk to the brunette.

''_Good day Miss Swan.''_ And she left without saying a single word.

Ever had one of those moments where you wanted to smack the object that was the closest to you? Or just yourself? She had never intended to say those words, or any word actually. What kind of idiot says words like that to a woman with her walls up to heaven, or hell, whatever suits you.

But even though she regretted every word and had never wanted to say them out loud, not one part of it was a lie. In those two years she had never kissed anyone after Regina, yes there had been women, lots of them. Even men when she couldn't find any feminine. But they were only there to forget, to forget the brunette she would probably never see again. And she had never kissed them, kissing was to intimate for her. It even was to her intimate before Regina. But had she ever had a clear mind when it came to the brunette with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

So after she had smacked herself, multiple times, and thrown a few glasses around the station she followed Regina outside. Just in time to see the black Mercedes leave the parking space.

* * *

Regina did came back the next day to talk to Graham, but she immediately went to the sheriff's office. She didn't bother to look at the blonde, not even a simple 'hi'. It did hurt her, she couldn't deny that. Maybe it was time to move on. _Two years is long enough._ She thought.

So she said to Graham she was hungry and that it was time for dinner and called Henry. She hadn't talked to the kid for a few days and had admit she missed him. Of course the kid was all too happy to spend the evening with her.

_''So you quit the soccer team?''_ They were eating at Granny's. Not that there was another place where you could get you food. This township definitely needed more restaurants.

Henry was eating a burger with fries. They had found out they liked the same food. _''Yeah, it was pretty boring and time consuming, there are other things I want to do.'' _He shrugged.

_''Like what?''_

_''I don't know, maybe football. Did you know they're thinking about adding a swim team?''_ It was more a statement then a question.

Emma looked at him with a smug _''I heard, so who is the girl you want to see in a swimsuit?'' _The kid almost choked in his fries, but Emma could only laugh.

_''I didn't say that!''_ He was still a little red from coughing. Emma couldn't stop laughing at his face. He didn't know where to look. _''I know, it was implied''_ Emma said.

_''I don't want to talk about it.''_ The redisch colour on his face was gone, he was now very busing wth concentrating on his food. She knew the look on his face, it was the same she had the night when she found out about Daniel.

_''She got a boyfriend?''_ She asked carefully.

He laughed, it was a bitter laugh though full with sarcasme, _''Nope, she has a girlfriend.''_

_''Oh, I'm sorry.'' _She didnt know what else to say.

He looked at his birthmother, _''Don't be, am glad she is happy, just sad it's not with me though.''_

_''You're way to mature for your age.'' _she pointed out and took a bite from her fries.

_''Yeah well,''_ He shrugged, _''explain to me, you're gay, but you still got me.''_

Now it was Emma who started coughing. _''Excuse me?''_ She couldn't remember telling him she was gay.

_''You're pretty damn obvious Emma.'' _He stated.

_''Can we talk about something less awkward?''_

_''This isnt awkward.''_

_''It is when your talking about it with a 14 year old boy who turns out to be your son.'' _

_"Point taken. Ok, what is it with you and my mom?''_

_''Here I was thinking that we were going to talk about something less awkward..''_

_''Since when is my mom awkward?''_

* * *

Turns out that the only reason why Henry brought his mom up is because he is worried. Apparently she was drinking more lately and not only her own home-brewed apple cider. He haddend seen his father after the night Regina had brought him to the B&B and he actually didnt care so much. He was just mad at him, thinking that Daniel was the one who made his mom sad. She coudn't stop wondering if maybe he was wrong.

So here she was standing in front of the white mansion, she figured Daniel would still be at the B&B and Henry was at a friends house. And they needed to talk.

She rang the doorbell. It took a while for it opened, she didn't mind. They had time. Emma was looking at her phone when the door opened. _''Miss Swan, how sweet of you to join me._'' The brunette was wearing a black pencil skirt with a dark blue coloured blouse. No heels today, not any sort of thing around her feet actually. _''You want something to drink?''_

_''You're drunk.'' _Emma stated.

_''Very much so yes, but I believe I'm still talking understandable.'' _She walked away, leaving the door open for Emma so she could follow her.

And of course she did. It was true though, Emma was impressed by how well this woman coudl hold her liquid. She closed the door behind her and followed the brunette. _''Why are you drunk?''_

_''Why wouldn't I be Miss Swan?'' _Emma didn't know what to say to that. She had a point, why wouldn't she?

_''Because you have a son.'' _

_''Who went looking for his birthmother, and is by the way not here.'' _They were in the study again. They both sat down on the same couch when Emma noticed the second glass on the table._ ''You have company?''_

_''No, I was expecting you.'' _Emma looked at her with a weird look on her face. _''You said we needed to talk.''_ Regina explained.

_''We do but not when you're drunk.''_

_''Why not, don't people always say that drunk people tell the truth?''_ Regina looked at Emma, They where extremely close now. Their noses almost touching.

_''Doesn't mean it's true though.''_ She quickly took a sip of the glass in front her. She saw the eyes of the brunette next to her, they were full with lust. She couldn't deny that her eyes probably had the same look, but that was not why she was here. Not that she could act on her feeling now. the woman was pretty drunk.

_''Couldn't hurt to try.''_ The brunette dared her.

Emma looked at her seriously, _''Regina, what's wrong?''_

Emma couldn't believe how quickly this conversation turned into something seriously and emotional, but Regina looked back at her, eyes filled with tears. _''Emma, you can't just say stuff like that to me and expect that I'll just move on!''_

The blonde didn't miss the use of her first name and she also knew exactly about what Regina was talking about.

_''I didn't say it to hurt you Regina. I said it because it's true._'' The brunette started chewing her bottom lip and Emma was mesmerised. Emma looked for Regina's hand it was amazing how good those two hands fitted together.

_''It's too bad you probably won't remember this tomorrow, but I've liked you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I loved you from the moment you said to me I had thrown my phone away.''_

Emma say the tears finally falling. Leaving a trail on her blushed cheeks. Emma rubbed them away with the tip of her thumb.

_''Me too,''_ was all Regina could say


	7. Chapter 7

**I need to clarify something. Henry was never the reason why Regina was drunk, he wasn't even in the house. She maybe drank more, but she never got drunk while Henry was around! **

**I would also like to thank all of you who took the time to follow, favourite, review or even took the time read it! I really had never expected that. So thank you all so much! xoxo.**

* * *

_''It's too bad you probably won't remember this tomorrow, but I've liked you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I loved you from the moment you said to me I had thrown my phone away.''_

Emma say the tears finally falling. Leaving a trail on her blushed cheeks. Emma rubbed them away with the tip of her thumb.

_''Me too,''_ was all Regina could say

* * *

Regina had passed out no little after that and Emma had brought her up to her bedroom._ So now what?_ she thought. _I can't leave her alone like this!_ _I'll just crash on the couch for tonight.._

_Well at least I'm in bed, alone!_ was the first thing Regina thought when she woke up. Her head was hurting like hell and she was still wearing the same clothes as she had wore last night.

She was in the shower trying to recapture last night. There was whisky, definitely whisky, and something about Emma Swan. _Something about Henry maybe? _No, no Henry. she would've remembered that. Then what was it? It was definitely something that had involved the blonde.

After the shower she gave up, if the memory wasn't coming back after her daily dose of caffeine it probably wasn't that important. She was walking down the stairs into the hallway when she saw brown leather boots lying in the corner. _What are those doing here?! _She knew who owned those boots, hell it was impossible to forget the owner from the boots, but why were they in her house?

_''What the hell?_'' she whispered. Regina had walked into the study to find the blonde owner of the boots sleeping on her couch. _Now I definitely need some coffee! _

With a steaming cup of coffee in her hand she walked over to the still sound asleep blonde woman on her couch. While kneeling in front of her Regina started poking her cheek. _''Miss Swan.''_

Emma shot up, extremely awake,_ ''Holy shi- What happened?'' _

Regina chuckled a bit, but immediately stopped. Her head was still hurting like shit._ ''Miss Swan can you explain to me why you are sleeping on my couch?''_

She was rubbing her trying to get the sleep out of it,_ ''Couldn't leave you like now could I?''_

_''Like what Miss Swan?''_

_''You were pretty drunk Regina! And could you please stop with the Miss Swan crap? You know me better than that.''_

_''Actually I don't know anything about you, other than that you like kissing strangers in a train, or my husband!'' Y_es, she was pretty hung over.

Emma threw her hands in the air. _''Really, now you want to talk about it!''_

_''Apparently''_

Emma stood up and walked to the kitchen._ ''What do you think you are doing?'' _Regina asked with wide eyes.

_''Well if you really want to talk about it right now, than I seriously need some coffee!''_ and she started looking for a cup.

_''Well by all means, make yourself at home!_'' Regina huffed. Emma ignored the last commented while purring in the black liquid. She didn't add any milk or sugar to it, she will probably need the caffeine.

Emma took a sip from the coffee and smiled, _''Ok, so what would you like to know?''_

Regina raised an eyebrow _''Excuse me?''_

Emma signed, _''You said you didn't knew me. So what would you like to know about me?''_

The brunette was surprised, she had not expect this. The blonde always had seemed to like the idea of being a mystery to everybody _''Well for starters, what are you doing here?''_

_''Henry brought me.'' _Emma simply said.

_''Yes I know, I mean what are you doing right now in my house?''_ Regina said irritated.

_''Oh yes, well we needed to talk.''_

_''About what?''_

Emma looked curiously at her, _''Don't you remember?''_

Regina started getting more irritated, _''We already clarified that I was drunk Miss Swan!''_

_''Emma,'' _the blonde said while rubbing her temples, _'' And I know, what I mean is that you already had a glass waiting for me and you said you were expecting me.''_

The brunette blushed, _''Oh... I can't remember that.'' _

_''You really can't remember anything now can you?'' _Regina didn't get the face Emma was giving her. _Was she sad? _

_''No I'm sorry..''_

_''Don't be.''_

_''So...'' Regina said, ''Anything I want to know?''_

_''Yes,'' _Emma said and looked at her watch,_ ''I mean no, I'm sorry but I need to go. Graham asked if I could work today. _Emma took a last gulp from her coffee and looked over to Regina_. We'll talk later? _she asked hesitated.

_''I don't see why not.''_

The blonde smiled, _''Good.''_

* * *

Regina didn't know when she would see Emma again, but she had to know what had happened. She walked to her computer in her study. She was the Mayor for Christ sake, she had to have some security in her house, so she started looking for the security tapes from last night. It took her a while to find them, she didn't used the recordings that often. She tried to sit comfortable in her chair when she started the video.

**''...**_** birthmother, and is by the way not here.'' **_She saw herself and Emma walking into the study and while the both sat on the same couch Emma looked at the glasses in front of her.

_**''You have company?''**_

_**''No, I was expecting you.''**_Again that weird look the blonde sometimes had._**''You said we needed to talk.''**_

_**''We do but not when you're drunk.''**_

_**''Why not, don't people always say that drunk people tell the truth?'' **__Did I seriously say that?! _Regina thought.

_**''Doesn't mean it's true though.'' **__Even when I'm drunk she is a know it all._

_**''Couldn't hurt to try.'' **_Regina stared with wide toward the screen._I seriously need to stop drinking! _

_**''Regina, what's wrong?'' **_Emma looked serious now.

_**''Emma, you can't just say stuff like that to me and expect that I'll just move on!'' **__Oh Shit!_

_**''I didn't say it to hurt you Regina. I said it because it's true.''**_ She had not expected this conversation, why would Emma say stuff like that to her when she was drunk? She saw herself and Emma holding hands while she a sip from her coffee.

_**''It's too bad you probably won't remember this tomorrow, but I've liked you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I loved you from the moment you said to me I had thrown my phone away.'' **_

She spitted out her coffee and coughed._ What?_

_**''Me too.''**__ She heard herself saying. _

Regina let her head rest in her hands, what the hell was she suppose to do now? She had expected some drunk talk or something really stupid, but this? It wasn't like it wasn't true or something, she had even stopped trying to fool herself, but saying it out loud was a whole different thing. It made it so real.

She knew she had been dreaming about the blonde for 2 years, she knew it was unfair to Daniel. But after the kiss Emma and she had shared, even though it was just a few seconds, she could never love him the way she once did.


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys didn't really think I wouldn't let Regina remember now did you? The lack of faith you have in me is touching.. ;)(and yes, that was sarcastic)**

* * *

She knew she had been dreaming about the blonde for 2 years, she knew it was unfair to Daniel. But after the kiss Emma and she had shared, even though it was just a few seconds, she could never love him the way she once did.

* * *

_''It's official!''_ Henry walked in to the apartment Emma shared with Mary Margaret.

_''Excuse me?''_ Mary Margaret looked perplexed between Emma and Henry.

Henry threw his backpack on the couch while Emma poured some coffee in for herself. _''Don't you ever knock kid?'' _He got some a juice box from the refrigerator and took a sip from it.

_''A glass kid, a glass!'' _Emma pointed out.

Henry looked at Emma, _''They are officially divorced now!''_

_''Oh shit, I'm sorry kid.''_ And she was, she maybe liked the mayor, ok loved her, but that doesn't mean she didn't felt sorry for the kid. They were still his parents.

_''They signed the paper over a hour ago and now he's moving, he's leaving to Boston. Tomorrow.''_

_''Tomorrow already?''_ Mary Margaret asked, she couldn't help it, she was curious.

Henry looked at his former teacher, you could see he had a hard time keeping it together_. ''He says he has stuff to think about and he can't with mom just a few blocks away.''_

Emma hesitated, _''And what about you? When will you see him?''_

Henry went to sit on the couch next to his bag and with his feet on the table, neither women said something about it. _"_ _He says I can come every weekend or holiday if I want to.''_

_''So you will still get to see him?'' _Emma and Mary Margaret said simultaneously.

Henry made a weird face, _''Yes.''_ Both woman couldn't see what it mend.

Emma had to barge in here, _''Kid, you know it's not your fault right? Sometimes things just change.''_

Henry sighed,_ ''I know, I just wish they would be happy again.''_

* * *

Emma was heading to city hall, thinking that the mayor probably would be at her office. When she walked she started looking around. She walked passed it every day, but only been inside once. At her left side there was a round staircase covered with a white floor covering. _I'm really sorry for the poor guy who has to clean this every day. _She thought.

At her right there was a small man sitting behind a desk, almost all his hair was gone, he had big nose and huge ears. _Poor guy. _An angle behind his desk was a big white closed door.

Emma walked towards to big eared man. _''Excuse me, is that the mayor office?''_ she pointed to the white door.

_''Yes it it.''_ He didn't even look up from his work.

_''Is she in?''_

That got his attention. _''Yes, do you have an appointment?''_

_''No need, but thanks for the concern.'' _and she quickly walked in to the Mayor office before he figured what she had said. _"He! Wait!''_ But she was already inside.

_''Miss Swan, I hope you have a reason of barging in to my office?''_

_"I'm sorry Madame Mayor, I tried to stop her.'' _the big eared man say.

_''It's ok Mr. __Stealthy, it's a nasty habit of Miss Swan to make herself at home.''_

Emma chuckled, _''You know, most people like that about me.''_

_''Can't imagine why.''_ She looked at the big eared man, who apparently his name was Stealthy. _Weird name. ''Go back to work!''_

When the little man was gone Regina returned her attention back to Emma,_ ''I mean it Miss Swan is there a reason why you're here?''_

_''Emma, and yes well, I told you that you could ask me anything you want. And I think now is a good time for those questions.'' _She gave the brunette a smug smile.

Regina raised a brow,_ ''Really now,'' _She pointed at her desk._ ''You see I'm at work right?''_

The blonde went to sit at one of the two stairs opposite from the Mayor._ ''Oh please, I'm way more fun than work.''_

_''Fine.'' _the Mayor said and Emma chuckled._ ''Don't flatter yourself Miss Swan.''_

_''Emma''_

_Regina rolled her eyes, '' Ok first question, do you always kiss strangers?''_

_''Oh right to the point I see. No I don't.''_

_''Then why me?'' _The brunette started playing with a pen_. _

_''Why not?''_

Regina looked at her irritated,_ ''I thought I was getting answers.''_

_''Were is the fun in that?'' _And Emma gave her another smug smile._ ''Alright I'm sorry. I kissed you because I liked you. Simple as that. But know we're at it, do you always get drunk when you like another woman?''_

Regina looked at the blonde flabbergasted._ ''Excuse me?''_

_''Oh I'm sorry, I thought we were being honest here.'' _and she gestured between them.

_''Why on earth would you think that I like you Miss Swan?''_

_''Emma, and first of all I ain't blind and second you said it yourself.''_

_''May I remind you Miss Swan that I was drunk at that moment.'' _She was starting to stand up, hands resting on her desk.

Emma was standing up to, _''Oh so you remember?''_

_''No I don't!''_ the brunette quickly said. The blonde looked at the floor and smiled. _''It's fine, just call me when your ready.'' _And with a last look at the chocolate brown eyes she left the Mayor office.

* * *

Emma was having a late lunch with Mary Margaret at Granny's when Ruby brought their drinks and went to sit next to Mary Margaret facing Emma. _''So is it true?''_

Emma looked at the younger waitress_, ''Is what true Ruby?''_

_''You and the Mayor.''_ She said with a wink. Emma sighed, _''Can you please just say what you mean?''_

_''Rumours are,''_ she started, _''that you and the Mayor are dating.''_

_''It's true.''_

_''Really?''_

_''It's true that they're only rumours.''_ Emma said with a knowing smile and Mary Margaret chuckled.

_''Funny Emma, so it's not true then?''_ She questioned.

_''Didn't I just say that?''_

_''Whatever Emma,''_ and she stood up again_, ''but you know, now I think about it. I really think you guys would make a cute couple.'' _and with that the brunette went back to work.


	9. Chapter 9

_''It's true that they're only rumours.''_ Emma said with a knowing smile and Mary Margaret chuckled.

_''Funny Emma, so it's not true then?''_ She questioned.

_''Didn't I just say that?''_

_''Whatever Emma,''_ and she stood up again_, ''but you know, now I think about it. I really think you guys would make a cute couple.'' _and with that the brunette went back to work.

* * *

Emma hadn't heard or seen Regina in two weeks and it was killing her but she knew that Regina needed time. The brunette just came out of a marriage with a man she had adopted a child with. As if that isn't frustrating enough, she is also in love with the birth mother of her adopted child.

Emma understands why Regina needs time, but it was frustrating for her. Not being able to see of talk to the brunette while knowing she is close. The blonde wanted to woo her, send her sappy poems and flowers to let her know she was thinking about her. Take her to fancy restaurants which she actually couldn't afford but was worth it anyway.

To make it even worse for Emma, every time she ordered something in the diner Ruby would ask her if she wanted something for Regina too. Or the knowing looks Mary Margaret gave her every time she tried to act happy. Yes, Emma was definitely frustrated.

Now she was acting like she was doing paperwork even though she knew Graham could see right through it. She was the worst actress ever. _''Oh for the love of god Emma, go home fix whatever it is that is bothering you because I'm sick of mood. You're not even trying to look happy anymore.''_

Emma walked into the apartment she shared with Mary Margaret and threw her leather jacket in the couch and walked to the kitchen trying to smell what they were having for dinner. _''Hey MM what's ya making?''_

Mary Margaret looked up, _"You're early today, I'm making lasag-.''_

_''DON'T YOU DARE SAY LASAGNE!''_ she could finally recognizes the food she was smelling.

The pixie haired woman looked bewildered at her roommate. _''Excuse me, why not?''_

_''Makes me think of Regina.'' _The blonde mumbled.

_''Well suck it up, because we're eating it.'' _and there was the knowing look again.

Emma decided to text the brunette woman. _Nothing wrong with that_, she thought.

**Emma(05.26PM):** Im eating lasagne.

**Regina(05.30PM):** Miss Swan, why are you telling me what it is you are eating?

**Emma(05.32PM):** cos it's lasagne.

**Regina(05.36PM):** So?

**Emma(05.38PM):** makes me think of you.

**Regina(05.42PM):** Miss Swan this is highly inappropriate.

**Emma(05.43PM):** Ive been keeping my distance for 2 weeks, im frustrated.

**Regina(05.48PM):** So instead of harassing me at my home or at my work place you now hares me through text messages?

**Emma(05.48PM):** Yes.

**Regina(05.50PM):** Next time just do it in my face.

Emma squeaked. _Is she flirting with me?_

**Emma(05.51PM):**you want there to be a next time?

**Regina(05.55PM):**I did not say such thing!

**Emma(05.56PM):** its ok Gina, I want there to be a next time too

**Emma(05.56PM):** and another next time..

**Emma(05.56PM):** and another next time..

**Emma(05.57PM):** yeah ok sorry. that was cheesy.

**Emma(06.11PM):** Youre not gonna answer me anymore?

**Emma(06.20PM):** ...Gina?

Emma huffed, ''fine, but I'm sending flower tomorrow.'' She said to herself. Mary Margaret gave her a weird face.

* * *

So the next day around 10 in the morning she called Game of Thorns to ask if they did delivery. They do.

On day one Emma decided to send Regina calla lilies at work with a note that only said the meaning of the flower. _Regal._

The second day the blonde sent her the white orchids, this time it was delivered at home. And again with a note that only told the meaning of the flower. _Delicate beauty._

On the third day Emma sent a sunflower, this time the note was a little longer. _To be honest, I actually think the sunflower is a disfigured flower. But it is the meaning that counts in this case. Adoration._

At the end of the day Emma got a text which made laugh out loud and gave her another knowing look from Mary Margaret.

**Regina(06.48PM):** You're right. It really is a disfigured flower.

On the fourth day she asked Henry for his help. After he had gave her a Mary Margaret knowing look and she had told him he spend way too much time with Ruby, he agreed to deliver a bouquet of Star of Bethlehem to Regina with a note of course. _Hope._

On the fifth day she sent alliums and the note said: _This one is about me. Whenever you're ready. Patience._

For the next two days Emma did not sent any kind of flower, no note and no text. But when the deputy had a bump in with the mayor at the diner she had seen the blush appear on the brunettes face.

* * *

On Monday morning after two days of nothing the mayor started to wonder if the blonde had given up, so she sent another text.

**Regina(09.48AM):** Deputy Swan, my office is in despaired need of new decoration.

**Emma(09.52AM):** Alright you got me Madame Mayor, maybe the last one wasn't just about me.

That evening around dinner time, Regina heard the doorbell but when she went to answer the door there was not a single person there. Just when she was about to close the door, she saw the red flowerpot filled with white pansy. _Loving thoughts._

On the next day Emma asked again for Henry's help, only this time not for a delivery. At the end of the day she had with his help the Mayoral Mansion filled Stars of Bethlehem. _Hope. _

When they were finally finished Henry said,_ ''You're so buying me hot chocolate for the rest of the month.'' _With that he left to a friend, not wanting to be around when his mom came home.

Emma duck behind the bushes to wait for Regina to come home. When the brunette was finally home, she waited another 5 minutes before she started walking to the front door. Just when she was about to rang the bell she heard her phone. When she looked at the caller id she picked up.

_"'Regina.''_ She said and she rang the bell.

_"'You are definitely helping me clean this up.'' _the door opened and Regina stood there, phone still attached to her ear.

_''Gina,''_ Emma said with a small smile, _''do you want to go on a date with me?''_

Regina returned the smile. _''I would love to Emma.''_

**THE END. **

**I know I know. It's so unfair to end here. But yes, this really is the end if this story. I know most of you guys would love to see our two love birds date, but this story was only about how the two of them met. So please don't hate me? And if you have any questions feel free to PM me. ;-)**


End file.
